Foo
| front_image =Blaze SR2 970.jpg | image_size =250px | caption = | rear_image = | vehicle_class =Semi Cab | vehicle_style = | hostage_class =Truck | capacity =4 | speed =70 | nitro =80 | parked = | large = Yes | manufacturer = Millah | unlockable = Yes | missions = Fire Truck | law =Stilwater Fire Department, Steelport Fire Department | unlockableSR2 =1 | requirements =Fire Truck | obtaining =Call 555-FIRE | areas =Nuclear Power Plant Shivington | appearances =''Saints Row 2'' Saints Row: The Third }} The Blaze is a fire truck in Saints Row 2 and Saints Row: The Third. :For the Diversion, see Fire Truck. word words words :For the fire truck in ''Saints Row, see Nightingale.'' Description :The Blaze seats 4 people, and is a quite sturdy, although the acceleration and speed are not the best. It replaces the Nightingale fire truck from Saints Row, and is slower but stronger. :The Stilwater Fire Department uses this vehicle, and will drive to your location if you call 555-FIRE (555-3473). :It is not often found driving around, but will sometimes appear in the Nuclear Power Plant District, and is much less frequently seen in the Factories, Docks & Warehouses, Suburbs, Hotels & Marina and High End Retail districts. After the mission Burning Down the House, Blaze can be found parked in various locations in Shivington. :When entering this vehicle, you are prompted to start the Fire Truck diversion. After completing the diversion a Blaze is unlocked in your Garage. Unlike most other unlocked vehicles, the Blaze does not have a Saints logo, and is fully customizable at Semi Broken. :In Saints Row: The Third, the vehicle can appear with a mounted ladder, but can't be used. Modifications :In Saints Row 2, the Blaze has a total of 16 Vehicle Customization options. It does not have Hydraulics available. The available Wheel Sizes are 16-23 and the available Wheel Widths are 2-4. :Mods include *8 Lights *2 Miscellaneous *2 Front Mods *4 Body Kits :Paints available are *Body Color (2 sections) *Trim Color (2 sections) *Rim Color (2 sections) *Grill Color *Window Tint *Misc Color :In Saints Row: The Third, the Blaze has a total of 29 Vehicle Customization options. The available Wheel Sizes are 28-35 and the available Wheel Widths are 2-4. :Mods include *3 Bumpers *3 Bed Options *3 Lights *2 Weapon 1s *9 Decal 1s *9 Decal 2s :Paints available are *Body Color (2 sections) *Rim Color *Trim Color (2 sections) *Window Tint *Interior Color Trivia *The Cheat Code for this vehicle in Saints Row 2 is #1044. * There is no Cheat Code for this vehicle in Saints Row: The Third. *The Blaze is one of several vehicles with a roof mounted Water Spray cannon, and the only one that can shoot water. The Oring has a similar weapon which shoots steam. **While the water cannon is still defined as being available on the Blaze in Saints Row: The Third, it cannot be used. *While the Fire Truck mission is active, an all-red Blaze may appear parked outside one of the burning stores. This variant is fully customizable, and has somewhat enhanced performance. *In Saints Row: The Third, the Blaze can be found in a number of locations, most notably the fire station and by the hangar crib at the airport. Gallery Sr2 pc 20100817 17254480 blaze front.png|Blaze (front) Sr2 pc 20100817 17252511 blaze side.png|Blaze (side) Sr2 pc 20100817 17253473 blaze back.png|Blaze (rear) Blaze SR3.jpg|Blaze in Saints Row: The Third References Category:Vehicles_in_Saints_Row 2 Category:Vehicles_in_Saints_Row: The Third